Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to pipettes for use micro-manipulation procedures and, more particularly, to a multi-actuated micro-pipette controller having a plurality of operating modes for selectively transporting fluid in a succinct and ergonomic manner.
Prior Art
Micro-pipettes are often used for in vitro fertilization (IVF) procedures such as denuding/cleaning of cumulus cell around oocytes, transfer of gametes and embryos which are required for intracytoplasmic sperm injection (ICSI), embryo biopsy, assisted hatching, oocytes and embryo assessment, culture and other related procedures. Such procedures are often performed in an embryology lab using conventional micro-pipettes employing a squeeze bulb end connected to a glass/plastic tip with a very small diameter. To promote consistency and accuracy, controllers are used in combination with micro-pipettes. One conventional controller is a pistol mechanism for micro-pipetting. Such a controller has several shortcomings because its interior is not sterile, although some can be autoclaved. Other conventional controllers have a very small control volume and cannot create large suction force for denudation of cells around oocyte. Further, other conventional controllers require close placement of the operator's hand to the tip of the micro-pipette tip, which makes it difficult to operate.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-actuated micro-pipette controller in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a multi-actuated micro-pipette controller that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for having a plurality of operating modes to selectively transport fluid in a succinct and ergonomic manner.